Linksys WRT400N v1.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Cisco-Linksys / WRT400N v1.0 __TOC__ NOTE: Do Not flash micro this router. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Makes a great main router (gateway), will also work as a client, client bridge, repeater, repeater bridge. Although special steps are required as this is an Atheros based device. Specs Platform Serial Num. = MUJ00 FCC ID = Q87-WRT400N Industry Canada ID = 3839A-WRT400N OEM Gemtek = WRTA-244N (WRTA-244N_V02) CPU Type = Atheros AR7161 rev 2 (0xaa) MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 680MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Serial Flash Chip = Winbond W25X64Vf1G 0920 Flash Size = 8MB Max Firmware Size = 7995392 bytes RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = Winbond W94525G6EH-5 nvram Size = Set by firmware Switch = Atheros AR8216 Port-based vlan = No 802.1q vlan = No Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u boot_wait = ? bootloader = U-Boot Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/1.5A Color of LEDs = Blue/Amber Size = 8.07" x 1.38" x 6.30" (205 x 35 x 160 mm) USB = No Serial Port = 1 JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG/Version = No Supported by dd-wrt as of = 14039 Supported by OpenWRT as of = 10.03 Supported by Gargoyle as of = See OpenWRT Special Features = Dual Radio, Simultaneous Transmission Radio (ath0) Wireless Radio = Atheros AR9223 WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = 2x2, Internal Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11n Draft = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Radio (ath1) Wireless Radio = Atheros AR9220 WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = 2x2, U.FL, Internal Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11a/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 5GHz 802.11n Draft = up to 300Mbps 802.11a = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest *Bricked a Cisco/Linksys WRT400N... Help? *Linksys WRT400N v1.0 Collected info *DD-WRT on WRT400N? @ DD-WRT *Linksys WRT400N Support @ DD-WRT *Wireless-N Throughput Testing @ DD-WRT *About button handler @ Gargoyle Flashing Flashing DD-WRT Files needed: * (14289) linksys-to-ddwrt-firmware.bin - For first time flashing only * (14289) wrt400n-firmware.bin #Do a Hard reset or 30/30/30 on the router #Set a static IP on your computer to 192.168.1.7. Subnet mask should be 255.255.255.0. #Connect the lan cable from your computer to a LAN port of your router. Make sure your router is plugged in. Nothing should be connected to your computer or the router except the lan cable between them. Turn your firewall and any wireless computer connections OFF. #Power cycle the router (uplug the power from the router for 30 seconds and then plug it back in) #Open your browser to 192.168.1.1 by putting that in the browser address window of your browser. You should open the linksys webgui and NOT a page that says Management Mode. If you see management mode, power cycle the router again. #Leave the username blank and enter "admin" as the password #Go to administration and firmware upgrade #Navigate to the folder that you are using, and select linksys-to-ddwrt-firmware.bin #Hit upgrade #When you get a success, wait FIVE FULL minutes. #If you don't get success, repeat from steps 6 up to this one. If you still don't get success, clear your browser cache. Try using a different browser as well, to navigate to 192.168.1.1. #When you can access the dd-wrt webgui using a browser at 192.168.1.1, power cycle the router. #When you can again access the dd-wrt webgui using a browser at 192.168.1.1, do another Hard reset or 30/30/30 on the router. #Go to administration and firmware upgrade #Navigate to the folder that you are using, and select wrt400n-firmware.bin #Hit upgrade #When you get a success, wait FIVE FULL minutes. #At this point you can choose to put a different build on, depending on what you needs are. #Reset your computer ethernet connection to auto IP and auto DNS Flashing OpenWRT *Linksys WRT400N Flashing Gargoyle *Linksys WRT400N Upgrading DD-WRT Reverting TFTP Revert * Linksys WRT400N Revert to Linksys firmware TFTP flash revert reported working by LOM GUI Revert Special thx to LOM, who created the file. # Restore factory defaults via dd-wrt GUI. # Set static IP address to 192.168.1.10 # Goto firmware upgrade, click browse, find the revert file WRT400N_webrevert.bin, click upgrade. # IMPORTANT: wait 5 minutes # Enter 192.168.1.1 in the web browser. # At the prompt, leave the username blank and enter "admin" w/o the quotes as the password. # Don't forget to set your IP back to Obtain an IP address automatically. JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts nTRST 1o o2 GND TDI 3o o4 GND TDO 5o o6 GND TMS 7o o8 GND TCK 9o o10 GND nSRST 11o o12 N/C DINT 13o o14 VREF JTAG Recovery TJTAG doesn't support this router. Serial Serial Pinouts GND 4 o TX 3 o RX 2 o VCC 1 o Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery To recover from a bad flash and get back to DD-WRT..... Download openwrt-to-dd-wrt.bin, Don't worry about the name, it will get you back to DD-WRT. Download TFTP32 Configure PC to 192.168.1.88 Install TFTP32 Set it up as server, browse to where the recovery file is. Then in telnet(putty or hyper terminal) enter tftpboot 0x80010000 openwrt-to-dd-wrt.bin and if you get a successful tftp transfer then: erase 0xbf040000 +0x600000 cp.b 0x80010000 0xbf040000 0x600000 Then enter boot Pictures FCC Pictures Notes Known Issues Running dd-wrt 14144 # Still has constantly blinking wireless LED Ticket #1420 # Still has LAN MAC sudo matching ath1's MAC Ticket #1435 # Security LED still doesn't come on when security is set Ticket #1434 # Site Survey for ath0 shows double and triple the SSID's for the same MAC address Ticket #1431 # TX Power setting have no affect Ticket #1433 # 5ghz rate always says auto rather then actually speed Ticket #1436 # Site Survey now works for ath1 (5GHz) Running dd-wrt 14039 Lan Speed Test Results (if setting is not listed it is default) 5GHz - ath1 Wireless Network Mode - N-Only (5GHz) Channel Width - Turbo (40MHz) Control Channel - upper Laptop w/ Linksys WPC600N Writing---------------Reading Packet Length:-------104,857,600------104,857,600 Time to complete:----17.3910000-------29.7180000 Bytes Per Second:----6,029,418--------3,528,420 Bits Per Seecond:----48,235,344-------28,227,360 Mbps:----------------46.0008087-------26.9197083 Problems Seen thus far on dd-wrt... # MAC address on mine are screwed up like my wrt600n. wl1 and LAN MAC are the same. They weren't in the Linksys firmware. # The wireless led blinks every 0.5-1 second without stop. just blinks and blinks and blinks, etc... # Posting across 2.4GHz Client Bridge right now. Bridged to wrt600n. # 5GHz Client Bridge very unstable, won't maintain connection with wrt600n. Keeps changing the channel when reconnecting. Maybe result of reconnection. # Upgrade went smooth. Haven't tested client connections to the wrt400n. # Wireless Security LED doesn't come on when security is set. # 5GHz is lacking channels when set as AP Hardware Modification Antenna Mod *No solder antenna upgrade kit Note: This is for 5GHz band only. The 2.4GHz band antenna wires are soldered to the board. Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category:Fix Me! Category:Atheros Category:AR7161 Category:AR9220 Category:AR9223 Category:IEEE 802.11b/g/n Category:IEEE 802.11a/n Category:AR8216